Revelation
by molly29
Summary: La vie de sylar va se bouleverser...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : MOLLY

séries : HEROES

Genre : action ,suspens

Résumé : ... Sylar va faire une nouvelle rencontre, ce qui va le mettre en situation difficile... Mais pourquoi ?

Disclaimer : je le fais juste pour mon plaisir

Spoiler : Fin de la saison 3

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfiction que j'écris sur la série Heroes, je connais juste ce qu'il faut au niveau des personnages. Soyez sympa SVP plait...

REVELATION

Nathan et Peter Petrelli n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis l'explosion. Claire Bennet était toujours sous le choc et avait énormément de mal à s'en remettre de leur disparition. Niki Sanders quant à elle , se remettait doucement du deuil de son mari D. L. Hawkins. Mohinder Suresh travaillait toujours sur ses recherches. Mr Bennet traquait toujours Sylar , qui celui çi fut blessé à l'abdomen et disparue dans les égouts de la ville de New York juste avant l'explosion. Hiro Nakamura avait soudainement disparue de la nature. Ando quant à lui, est resté au Japon et se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son ami Hiro. La femme de Matt Parkmann a mis au monde un petit garçon qu'ils ont appelé Matthew.. Et la jeune femme que Sylar était amoureux est morte … son nom était « Elle «

New Jersey

Jessy Lower , jeune étudiante de 24 ans , plutôt séduisante, vivait dans le New Jersey depuis plusieurs années. Depuis l'âge de 15 ans, la jeune femme avait remarqué qu'elle possédait en elle quelque chose qu'elle pensait d'anormal. Jusqu'au jour ou elle vit l'accident de voiture de l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle a le don de la prémonition qu'elle a seulement en touchant des objets ou des individus. Elle a également un grand potentiel en sport de combat. Elle sait d'ailleurs utilisé de son charme pour faire craquer les hommes. Depuis peu elle a entendu à la radio des meurtres qu'il y a eu à New York et dans d'autres villes du pays. Des meurtres plutôt étrange pensa-t-elle... Des crânes découper, plus de cerveau ... Mais qui ose bien faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Jessy vivait seule avec sa fille Mélinda âgée de 3 ans et pour gagner sa vie, il lui arrivait de travaillé dans les boîtes de nuits . Un soir alors qu'elle travaillait tranquillement devant ses clients, un jeune homme très charmant habillé tout en noir s'approcha d'elle devant la scène. La jeune femme le vit et le reconnu aussitôt mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était pour continuer sa danse. Elle travailla toute la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard , Jessy avait rendez vous avec un était grand , environ 45 ans, des lunettes carrées et châtain clair avec des yeux bleus. Il s'agissait de Mr Bennet, Elle partit le rejoindre...

Bonjour ! Lui fit Jessy en serrant la main à Mr Bennet

Bojour , Jessy ! Comment vas tu ?

Ca pourrais aller mieux ! lui fit la jeune femme en parlant tête baisser

Tu ne vas pas bien ? Que c'est - il passé ? Répondit Bennet intrigué

J'ai croisé un homme !!! il ressemblait trop à l'homme que vous me parliez !!! celui qui découpe les têtes...

il a voulu te tuez ?

Non il n'a rien fait !!! je travaillait dans une boîte de nuit et il y avait des personnes donc il n'a rien pu faire !! il veut toujours tuer les autres personnes aux pouvoirs spéciaux ? Ou pas ???

Oui !! je pense que c'est sa destiné !!! Mais par contre Jessy va falloir te protéger toi et ta fille !!! car si il t'a retrouver il pourra mettre la main sur ta fille !!! Parce que en plus, toi et ta fille vous apparaissez sur la liste de Mohinder Suresh un généticien.

- ah je ne savais pas !

Même votre fille Claire est inscrite sur la liste ???

exactement ! Elle ne t'a rien dit depuis ?

Bah elle m'a dit qu'il a tenté de la tuer , et qu'il l'a confondu avec une autre fille ! Mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus ! Si elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un don , mais je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle me disait !

Elle a le don de la régénération cellulaire !

Ce qui veut dire , qu'elle est indestructible ? C'est pas mal ça !

tu as tout à fait raison Jessy ! Tu comprends vite , c'est bien ça !

Et moi dans tout ça ? Lui fit elle en insistant

tu vas tout simplement travailler pour moi ! Depuis que Sylar a prit la fuite au moment de l'explosion , je l'ai traqué ! je voudrais même que tu le séduise pour qu'ensuite il tombe dans mon piège !

C'est pas un peu dangereux ça ?

- Je sais pas Jessy , mais tu vois c'est la seule solution pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Ouais je vois ! Cela peut être intéressent ! Mais j'ai quand même peur d'y risquer ma vie !

Tu attends qu'il te contact , et ensuite toi tu essaiera de savoir les coups qu'il prépare , pour en quelque sorte éviter toute éventuelle catastrophe ! Car avec lui faut s'attendre à tout !

Mr Bennet j'ai un secret à vous dévoiler !!!

oui je t'écoute Jessy !!!

Ma fille Mélinda, son père c'est Gabriel Gray !

Quoi ??? c'est une blague ????

Non je suis sérieuse !!! il y a quelques années j'ai eu une relation amoureuse avec lui !!! j'étais vraiment folle amoureuse de lui !!! et quelque part je l'aime toujours !!! je n'arrive pas à le chasser de mes pensées . Et par amour nous avons conçue la petite !!! Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte je ne lui ai rien dit …

Et pourquoi ça ???

Parce que j'ai vu qu'il avait commencer à changer étrangement !!! son comportement était étrange et à la fois très flippant ! J'ai vu que l'homme que j'avais aimé avait littéralement changer et qu'il est devenue l'homme méchant sous le nom de Sylar !

Donc si je comprends bien ton histoire, Sylar est père de Melinda ???

Oui c'est exact ! Et il va s'en doute le découvrir !!! écoutez- moi

j'ai peur !!!

Je sais que tu as peur !!! Mais fais attention car il le sentira !!!

Je me doute bien !!! et si je le vois je fais quoi ??? je vais pas tout de même tuer l'homme que j'aime ???

Non ne le tue pas !!! tu pourras peut être l'apprivoiser !!! le calmer !!! alors essaie d'établir un dialogue avec lui et tu verras bien !!! tu n'as qu'à faire ce que te dicte ton cœur !!!

Leur conversation se termina au bout d'une heure. Jessy repartit chez elle et se prépara pour aller travailler. En journée Jessy était Caissière et en soirée elle était danseuse éxotique.


	2. Chapter 2

En fin de journée, Jessy est partit chercher sa fille à l'école. Elle amena Melinda chez la nourrisse car Jessy devait travailler le soir dans la boîte de nuit et Melinda n'arrêtait pas de pleurer...

Maman !!! je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir la nourrisse... s'il te plait emmène moi avec toi !!!

Je ne peux pas ma chérie !!! tu ne dois pas venir tu es trop petite ! Mais peu être un jour si tu es sage tu pourra venir me voir au travail ! Aller sèche moi tes larmes ma puce !!!

d'accord maman !!! lui fit l'enfant en séchant ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Maman , tu crois qu'un jour je vais voir mon papa ???

tu me pose une bonne question !!! ton papa aujourd'hui il est devenu une personne très méchante et je n'ai pas envie qu'il te rencontre à cause de ça !!!

d'accord ! Comment il est ???

c'est un très beau jeune homme !!! il a les cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons et il est très grand ! D'ailleurs tu lui ressembles ma puce !!!

c'est vrai maman ???

Bah oui c'est vrai !!! tu as ses yeux !!!

Ah c'est cool ça !!!

Bon écoute Melinda, je dois partir, tu seras une gentille petite fille avec ta nourrisse c'est d'accord ??? car si tu n'es pas sage tu sera privé de télévision et de jeux vidéo !!!

Oui maman !!! j'ai compris !!! je serai sage !!! lui fit Melinda en embrassant la joue de sa maman !!! je t'aime ajouta t-elle...

je t'aime très fort ma chérie !!! lui répondit Jessy en serrant fort Melinda contre elle !

Jessy laissa sa fille à la nourrisse. Et elle partit travailler... Elle a danser une partie de la nuit devant des hommes très riches et elle s'en alla . Elle rentra chez elle tranquillement. Soudain elle vit la porte de son domicile ouvert, elle y entra sans faire un seul bruit. Elle prit avec elle un gros rouleau à pâtisserie qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. Il était là assis sur un fauteuil, et il avait l'air de l'attendre...

Bonsoir Jessy !

Salut Gabriel ! Que viens-tu faire chez moi à cette heure çi ???

Je voulais te voir !!!

Et pourquoi ???

Je serai toi je lâcherai ça !! dit il en désignant le rouleau à pâtisserie que Jessy tenait ...Il bougea à peine ses mains et le rouleau à pâtisserie vola dans la cuisine et se heurta violemment contre le frigidaire.

Waaaa !!! Comment as tu fais ça Gabriel ???

Il y a des choses ma chérie que tu ignores de moi !!!

De toute façon, Gabriel je sais qui tu es !!! tu es Sylar !! Le tueur qui tue les gens aux pouvoirs spéciaux !!!

oui c'est bien moi ajouta-t-il en ironisant … dis moi c'est qui cette petite fille que tu tiens dans tes bras ? Répliqua t-il en désignant une photo...

Heu.... Elle... heu... Son prénom c'est Melinda !!! C'est ma fille Gabriel ! Dit Jessy d'une voix tremblante...

ta fille ??? tu es maman ??? dit l jeune homme surpris

Oui je suis maman !!! Elle est mon plus beau cadeau que le ciel m'est offert !

quel âge a-t-elle ???

Elle a 3 ans ! ! !

Elle est très belle !!! elle te ressemble beaucoup ! Elle a ta bouche …

Merci ! Rougissais Jessy ! Elle a ton regard Gabriel !!!

Quoi ??? Cette enfant c'est ma fille ??? c'est impossible …

Bah si !!! elle a était faite avec tout notre amour !

Mais tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ça !!! cela fait 3 ans que tu me caches ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m 'as pas dit quand tu t'es aperçue que tu était enceinte ???

Gabriel ! Tu devenait méchant !!! j'avais peur pour ma vie et pour celle du bébé !!! donc je ne t'ai rien dit ! Et je t'ai quitter car je me rendais compte que tu devenais ce tueur en série, et j'ai eu peur alors je suis partit... Mais je veux que tu saches que mon amour que j'avais pour toi était vraiment sincère !!! je t'ai vraiment aimé !!!

ouais !!! et aujourd'hui tu m'aimes toujours ??? car moi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé... avant » Elle «

- je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou pas !

_ça vous a plu ? vous voulez la suite ? à vous de me le dire reviews please_


End file.
